Unconditional things
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Danny is pranking, Dash is sparkling and Sam is laughing. The perfect prelude for a small epiphany. DxS


****This was supposed to be part of a series of short oneshots all inspired by one song (not based on, this is not a songfic). I sort of forgot what I wanted to do with the rest of them, though, so I seriously doubt I'll ever write them. This one was as good as finished, so I figured I might as well post it as a stand alone. It's short, but hopefully cute enough to satisfy you. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Unconditional things**

It had started out harmless enough, I mused. Then again, in Danny's life the most harmless things tended to get out of control. That's his kind of luck and it seems I caught some of it after being with him all the time. I wouldn't change that last bit for the world, though.

Anyway, it had started because Danny was in one of his more… impish moods. Which meant he would be joking and playing and pranking all day long. A mischievous Danny was a very fun Danny, as long as you weren't on the receiving end of his pranks. Fortunately he didn't prank me. If it was as simple as him pranking me, I would have just kicked him in the shins and then laugh it off. Or pretend to be really hurt and have him do all kind of things for me. That's even better.

But no, it wasn't me. It was Dash who was the victim.

It was a simple prank, really. I guess he used his ghost powers to add something to Dash's locker. Whatever it was, when the jock opened his locker he was hit by a rain of pink glitter. Sticky pink glitter.

You heard that right. Dash Baxter, the most macho guy in Caspar High, was covered from head to toe with pink glitter.

I, of course, did what every sane person would do. I laughed. Hard. I was the only one. I had forgotten that this school could hardly be called sane. No one was to laugh at Dash Baxter, not openly at least. He turned to me with an ominous look in his eyes.

"You think this is funny, Manson?" He called out to me.

"Very much, actually!" I grinned back. After fighting with ghosts I could hardly be afraid of a glittering pink Dash. Only when he started making his way over to me, I figured that antagonizing him might not be my smartest move ever. Fighting meant trouble and that was something I did not need. My parents were annoying enough as it was… On the other hand, this guy really needed to have his butt kicked!

As I was contemplating all of this, it seemed someone had already decided for me. With a large smack the jock had tripped to the ground. I looked up to see mischievous blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oops." Danny said with a grin. "How coincidental that I just happened to stick out my leg when you walked by. Maybe it was karma?" I couldn't help it, I started laughing again. Have I mentioned that mischievous Danny is awesome?

"Fenton!" Dash was angry by now. He was also having difficulties deciding which one of us he should bully first. I guess he decided my laughter was more annoying than anything, because he made a lunge for me. Or he tried to, at least.

Danny had grabbed him by his jacket, effectively stopping his movement. The years of ghost hunting had made the halfa quite strong, even in human form. The jock whipped around and gave his most intimidating stare.

"Seriously Dash, you're covered in pink glitter. Staring at me just ain't gonna cut it. And I'm your human punching bag, remember? You don't get to hurt Sam." He was still smiling. I knew Danny would never seriously fight back in a situation like this. It just wasn't worth it. So when Dash proceeded to effortlessly throw my best friend into the open locker next to me, I wasn't surprised. The locker slammed close and Dash turned to me.

"I'll damn well punch whoever I feel like!" He said triumphantly, preparing to do just that. I got ready to kick him. Where it hurts.

He never got to make true on his statement, though. With great strength Danny had slammed his feet against the inside of the locker door. The metal was slightly dented before the lock gave up, smashing the door into the jock. Danny jumped out.

"I said, Sammy is off limits!" He was scowling now, but I paid no attention to it.

"It's Sam!" I said. "And I could have handled him just fine by myself!"

"I know, I know." He was grinning again. "You and your butt-kicking-boots can beat anything. You're awesome like that!" I blushed, but he didn't see because he had already turned to face Dash again. "Still, you shouldn't need to dirty your shoes on him."

And as Dash gave him the mother of all wedgies, I started thinking about Danny. I knew that as long as he was able to move, he would protect me. Unconditional protection, from ghosts, bullies or otherwise, it was part of the package deal that was his friendship. His unconditional friendship, I knew that for sure.

Lancer came round the corner and Dash had dropped Danny to the floor in the blink of an eye. The students all went their own way now that the show was over, but Danny sat on the floor and smiled at me. Unconditional kindness, unconditional care and unconditional support. I held out my hand and when he took it pulled him up from the floor.

"So, what did you think of my prank?" He said, still grinning.

"Very nice." I complimented him. "I can't believe I was the only one laughing, though."

"I suppose they're afraid or something. And like I said, you're just awesome like that!"

He gave so much, to me especially, but I couldn't help but want more. And as we stood there in a dirty high school hallway, right next to a glittery-pink bully shaped spot on the floor and nameless students passing us by, I finally realized what it was. I was just waiting for him to give me the biggest unconditional of them all.

Because I was sure head over feet for him.

* * *

I just though head over heels would be too mainstream for Sam. xD Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
